1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle brake actuator of the kind which includes pressure-applying means arranged and operable, in use, to urge at least one friction element into braking engagement with a co-operating element fixed to a member to be braked. The invention relates also to a power braking system including one or more brake actuators of the aforesaid kind and in which an electromechanical valve is operable in response to actuation of brake control means, such as a driver-operated pedal, to cause the application of pressure from a pressure accumulator to the or each pressure-applying means in controlled manner.
1. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional power braking systems for vehicles usually incorporate at least two pressure accumulators to provide for effective fail-safe operation, together with a pump for charging the accumulators, a fluid reservoir for containing a supply of operating fluid, a control valve for controlling the supply of said fluid to the pressure-applying means of one or mre brake actuators, and a control unit for actuating the control valve in response to the operation of brake control means to supply actuating pressure from the reservoir to the pressure-applying means. The aforesaid items of equipment are habitually located on the vehicle body, usually in the engine compartment, and consequently require extended and often tortuous runs of fluid conduits to supply the brake actuators at the vehicle wheels, necessitating involved installation procedures.